


[Podfic] Frame Story

by bienenalster (pinkspider), Hananobira



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming a girl was easy. Staying a girl, ah! Now that was the hard part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Frame Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frame Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/290269) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



Notes and acknowledgements: My love as always to Jinjurly and Paraka for hosting! And to Jibrailis for having BP.

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/290269)  
Songs: “The Story of the Kalandar Prince" and “The Young Prince and the Young Princess” from Rimsky-Korsakov's Scheherazade  
Length: 01:09:15

Paraka: [MP3 (95 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Frame%20Story.mp3) or [M4B (100.6 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Frame%20Story.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/frame-story)


End file.
